Justice in Orange!
by Amare of Arundune
Summary: Because of villains messing with the timeline, rangers are being destroyed. One pink ranger is in dire trouble. It's up to a new ranger squad, and a new color of ranger, to stop this alternate future from happening. Enter the Orange ranger of the worm hole/warp squad!


The Ranger grid activated! Somewhere, injustice was happening. And somewhere…there was no one to stop it. The grid signal pinged onto a worm hole and opened it. There, on screen, was Kimberly, the pink ranger of that time, being abducted by Zedd. A young man watched the scene unfold, with a tense look in his eyes and pose, shifting from one foot to the other. Watching his reaction the whole time was a ranger admiral, a red ranger. The young man below him didn't take his eyes off the screen, but remembered what he had been told upon being teleported to the ranger space station. _Ramano Shire Chukwuemeka!_ One red ranger, the same one watching his reaction now, appeared on a screen and talked. _You have been selected to join the worm hole/warp rangers; a group of justice dealing operatives who make it their duty to right the wrongs that have occurred in time, to save lives. THIS is an emergency situation! We are short of operatives and in need of your help. If you choose to accept this duty, please look at the screen before you._ Romano had turned to the screen. The red ranger disappeared and, in his place, the rape and murder of Kimberly by a monster called Tortura appeared on screen. Ramano recoiled in shock as the screen stopped, frozen on the image of the woman being undressed. Suddenly the screen switched with a staticy, sharp click, and toruta's face, with an evil grin, flashed large onto the screen. Behind it was the noise of Kimberly's torture. At this, Ramano could stand no more. He roared at the screen, forgetting where he was, and attacked the image of tortura's face. The problem was, the screen was up high. Ramon didn't stop running though. When he reached the wall, he kicked against it, slamming his foot into the wall and extending his arms, his back legs pushed his body enough for his hands to grab at the screen,where upon he proceeded to hammer it and lash at it and hiss with venomous fury. Ramano, taking two pencils out of his pocket, flicked them eraser side down and bludgeoned the screen till his hands hurt. By now, the thick screen was scratched and dented. Ramano didn't even know it had been turned off. But the red ranger did. And he had seen enough. "STOP IT!" he commanded the youth. Ramano, in his fevor, hadn't realized that he was sticking to a vertical wall, and, at the sound of the interruption, came back to reality, and stumbled downwards into open space, flipping over himself instinctively mid-fall and landed on all four limbs, his back arched. The red admiral ranger walked over and picked up the boy from the floor. "Good job." Ramano suddenly burst into tears, realizing that the horrible thing had already happened. The red ranger took of his mask and hugged Ramano tight. "I know, it's horrible. But it wasn't supposed to happen." Ramano cried harder for a while, but then pulled back, question in his eyes. The red ranger continued. "I am admiral red, of the warp/worm hole ranger force, first generation. You are part of the next generation. What you saw on that screen did happen, but the villains tampered with time and, in these pockets, the rest of the rangers were all murdered or picked off. But that's what we're here for. So far, my team and I have saved blue and yellow, and the rest of your team to be, have saved black and red. However, we need someone who can handle a solo mission. That's where you come in, Ramano. A feeling of dread and anticipation tingled up Ramano's spine. Admiral red pulled from his belt a box that had been connected to his side. "This is for you only if you choose to accept this mission. You might die, or get a splinter, or be tortured. These are realities. But you might also win, and save Kimberly, and reunite her with her team. But Ramano, this is your choice." Ramano stood in his spot for a long many minutes, his mind racing. _He had dreamed of being a ranger, but had never been one for bravery. He liked the thought of power, admit ably, and of being known and renowned as a hero, and saving people's lives. When the time came however, he couldn't take one; not even a villain's life. Even if he wanted to. Still, that woman…her life, her family….and it wasn't even supposed the happen…._ Ramano was just thinking this when he felt the box being shoved into his hand. Admiral red smiled at him. "Good decision ranger. Come with me." Ramano tried to open the box as he followed Admiral red across a silver bridge and into a room with a huge engine. Some yards from it was a platform with many circles of glass, glowing blue and humming below them. Some cracked with warm energy, while others seemed to be just warming up. Admiral red put a hand on Ramono's shoulder. Ramano turned to him. In the red rangers hand was an orange key.

"This key" stated admiral red, "Is yours. You are the orange ranger. Based on your attack methods, your mindset during the attack, and your physical attributes, you are the spider." He placed the key in Ramano's hand. Ramano, surprised by his own eagerness, opened the wooden box, which sprung open. Inside, a watch with a large, rounded spade shaped thing on it shined terra-cotta, orange rings around the black eye like buttons on the side of the watch. In the middle of the watch piece was a silver spiral, with a flashing star burst in the middle. Admiral red watched as Ramano took the morpher and placed it over his right wrist. The legs of the morpher that formed the band tightened in a life like way when he pulled the string. "Pretty cool." Remarked Ramano. Admiral red smiled. "Yeah, it is. Now," Admiral red instructed him on how to activate his morpher, explaining that the signal inside, when "rattled" a certain way, linked up to the morpher grid. "Just state your color and 'ranger' and your team designation. Ramano stood back and breathed out. And in, and out again. Then he opened his eyes and shouted, "Orange ranger, worm/warp force!", swinging his arms together in front of his race, hands in fists, then down and to the side, then up and out to the other side. Returning his morpher hand to his chest, over his heart, Ramono held up his wrist and, by the shifting of the beads inside in a specific pattern, the morph grid signal activated within his morpher. A silver star burst flashed behind him and he was surrounded by spiraling space dust and start dust. He lowered his arms as he felt microbeads spill over him and fibers of fabric connect them in a flash! The helmet was the last thing to flash over his head, but soon, Ramono was suited up in orange. Admiral red held up a large mirror for Ramono to see himself in. The ranger stumbled back, startled by his own appearance. The orange ranger's helmet was almost like a fencer's mask, and fit his head well, and a darker orange mask, like goggles, wrapped around the main lenses that were over his eyes; two round, egg shaped eye lenses, black with an orangey glow to them. Between them, on the forehead, on top of the helmet, and on the sides, behind his eyes and near his temples, were pairs of two more half bubble lenses. The back of the helmet, where the side eyes were, was slightly sunken, allowing the side eyes more bubble in the back than in the front. The black mouth guard was girded by two pedipalp like guards, which curved down and out a little from the mask, then in again at an angle. his collar was white. Ramano looked down. Separate chest and stomach plates were over his torso, and shoulder padding, elbow padding, and back padding could be felt from within the suit. On his chest, white V's, one over the other, started at his pits and met at his sternum. The stomach plate was a duller shade of orange. Orange articulated greaves were on his arms and legs, and his feet were covered by flexible combat shoes. Down the arms and greaves of his suit were dull orange streaks with white borders. He lifted his hands to his face. At the ends of his fingers were long, segmented silver claws, which were quite bendy. The same went for his shoes, which he realized had toes themselves, ending with the same bendy claws. A matching mock morpher was on his other wrist. His pants were tight and dull orange, with faded black stripes on the legs, interrupted by a bright orange streak with a white border. Ramano turned to Admiral red, not knowing what to say. Truthfully, he had always been a bit scared, sometimes even terrified by spiders, but he admired them too. Now he was the orange Spider ranger. An abdomen shaped pack was on his back. Admiral red pointed directly at it. "That back is activated by thought signals. When you activate it, your spider legs will spring out and you will be able to climb higher and jump higher too." Admiral red then handed him what appeared to be a nerf cannon/squirt gun, crossed with a putty string firer. "This is your tangle gun. It launches nets of string with bola's attached to them." Admiral red continued to instruct the orange ranger on how to use his weapons an how to activate them when needed. Ramano stopped him, finding his voice. "This is great! But…I have no idea what to do with all of this, you know? I mean, I'm not a ranger yet am I? No training?" Admiral red smiled. "That's why you're here actually." He replied, gesturing behind the young man turned around and saw admiral's yellow, blue, black, green, pink, white, purple, gold, and silver. What happened next was a training more grueling than expected as Ramono mastered to ways of a power ranger, preparing to take on his first, and possibly most dangerous adversary ever. The image of Zedd quickly burned out of his mind as he saw the face of the monster, tortura.

 _4 months later…_

The orange ranger, months older and wiser, had been in and out of the ranger base, and on and off planet as he trained for his mission. He had grown taller, stronger, and much for fit. As he stretched, Ramano looked at himself in the mirror. His darkened caramel skin complimented his head of short thick, dark chocolate curls, which spilled tightly over his ears and rose and feel on his head I tight, lumpy waves. He had filled out more too, and wasn't the same boy he was when he arrive at the ranger station. Ramano took one last look at his reflection, his mind wandering back from is earliest memory, an orange dawn sun rise, all the way through his childhood, to church, to everyday things like school, to pets, and school lunches, to tv, and books, and all the people he'd ever met, every action that had, by God's grace, brought him to this point in his life. Ramono took a deep breath and his eyes unglazed, returning to the now. He left the room, his morpher already on his wrist, and hustled to the teleportation station. Grabbing the cross necklace around his neck, he prayed long and deep. When he got to the teleportation room, he remembered a book he'd read. "Keep calm and Trust in God". "All I need to do is Trust Him" he said to himself, smiling as a second wind seemed to fill him like fire. Finally ready, he activated his suit, powered up, and stepped onto one of the glowing blue circles, which soon buzzed with power. After a farewell, and a warm slap o hands and hug from the red admiral, ranger orange was zapped into another place, and another time.

The orange ranger found himself in the throne room of Zedd. Ramano crouched quietly as a spider, slowly scuttling along the floor of the dark room. Suddenly, he heard a noise. Hard, evil voices and cackles were entering from a hallway and quickly drawing closer. Ramano looked around and, making a decision, leapt upwards, kicking his feet out. He stuck to the ceiling and, quietly, crept to a corner of the room and looked down at the floor below. Putties were laughing and bragging in their own language. The ranger girl is going to die! one of them crowed. Ramano's blood froze in his veins! Was he too late! He rotated his eye and looked at his morpher. "Activate mission status" he whispered. Across the panels of his eyes, information flashed. At the moment of his arrival, Kimberly had already been bought to the torture chamber, but so far, hadn't been mutilated…yet. The putties continued. Almost isn't good enough. Besides, this tortura likes to play with his prey before he ends them. The putties all laughed in chattery, gooey voices. Another putty entered the room. we have orders to being the pink ranger back to the torture chamber. The others, too eager to do so, got up and scattered towards the cell where the pink ranger was being held. Ramano dropped from the ceiling silently and followed them. Quickly, he returned to the ceiling as they putties rushed by not to long after with a woman in their arms, struggling in terror. Ramano followed them across twisting halls, tracing his steps as he went, until he went down, entering the mouth of the chamber, where the ceiling ended. The pink ranger disappeared with the putties into the silver room. And, for a moment, Ramano spotted the face of tortura.

The putties left the chamber, returning to main hall of the lair of Zedd. They didn't make it back. Ramano watched them as they passed by, gauging the way they walked, how fast they moved, how strong they must have been. Finally, the last putty walked by. Launching himself from out of the darkness like a tarantula, the orange ranger smashed into the monster, his knees plowing into his back and his hands around its neck. The putty tried to scream. "Bite hatchets!" hisses the orange ranger. Almost from his sides, the weapons flash into his hands. The two upturned, beard shaped axe blades are sharp, and the ranger slams them into the monster, who doesn't get up again. He's been paralyzed by venom in the biting blades. It doesn't take long for the remaining putties to notice one of their own is missing. Cautiously, they all rush back into the room…and find only their comrade seemingly frozen alive on the floor in a crumpled positon. The putties start to chatter nervously and draw the weapons at their sides. Whatever did this will pay. "Hey, you." A putty hears a whisper near his ear and turns his head. Instantly, his face is lashed by needled like claws. The Putty squeals in pain, dropping his blade! Dropping to the floor, the ranger stands, surrounded now by enraged putties. Suddenly, they all stop when they look into his mask. It's horrifying! So many eyes, and they seem to look at each and every single putty as the ranger turned his head, holding them in a gaze that chills them with bristling fear. Dancing out and back to his position in the middle of the room, the orange ranger lunges with venom, then retreats, as if afraid. This confuses the putties who are now emboldened, but also very scared. And they should be. Because those eyes are doing exactly what they feared. The orange ranger has scanned the room and now has a real time image of where all the putties are, when they move, and how. The orange ranger spins in a circle…then pounches, not on the nearest putty, but on the biggest. The putty roars in fear and anger and swipes with its sword. The orange ranger drops like a rock, clipped by the flat of the blade. It hurt! And it made him angry. He had wasted time with an ambush and Kimberly was being tortured while he lay there, gripping his pulsing head. "Screw Stealth! Tangle Blaster!" he shouts. Springing off the floor into a low crouch, his tangle gun flashes into his hands. "Pack activate!" The abdomen shaped pack on his back jumped to life and out of the back shot out four long, segmented legs, two of which stabbed putties into the walls. "YAAAAAHHHH!" the orange ranger shouted savagely as he blasted the remaining putties to the ground, wrapping them in constricting nets of goo based strings. Whenever they struggled, the bolas attached to the nets released sonic booms that rocked the putties to their cores. Some might have considered their paralyzed friend lucky. The orange ranger didn't waste time. On long legs that flashed like lightning ,he rushed to rescue the pink ranger!

Kimberly's friends watched on the monitor, shocked and angry and horrified as they tried to come up with solutions. Kimberly was alive, but her back, and the rest of her body, had been sliced open, streaked with red with disgusting precision. The pink ranger's eyes were glazed over with fear. She was broken, and naked. Tears stained her face. The orange ranger had just entered ear shot and head her voice defiantly, bravely, from within the room. "…might as well free me and spare yourself." The monster laughed evilly, saying something in a mocking voice. The orange ranger retracted his legs and scuttled inside, and up the wall, his sights landing on toruta. The orange ranger was repulsed by the six foot tall monster, a mess of rubbery skin, mottled in sickly reds and blue, and yellows and greens. The ranger watched as the monster boasted, his unusual fingers deftly flying over tools. "Let the torture begin!" the monster crowed. He held up a needle. That needle was snatched from his hands by a tether and ripped from his fingers into a wall across the room and into a wall, where it snapped.

Tommy, who had been watching the screen with white fury, stood shocked. Had he really just seen that. Tortura was obviously just as surprised. His smile had dropped. "Guys! Get over here!" cried Tommy. Billy, Trini, Zack, and Jason all rushed over. Zordon looked over at the globe too. Even the small robot had stopped fretting to see this new commotion. Kimberly, who had been squinting, dreading the pain to come, opened her eyes now. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with hot needles?" snipped a voice. The room was silent. Totura smirked with rage. "Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with a monster's plaything?" Toruta asked. An orange blur flashed across the room, and with deft swipes of his fingers, Kimberly was cut loose, and falling to the floor.

A pair of hands caught her. But these weren't rubbery and firm. The touch was of a different softness, and of a familiar material. Kimberly gasped at the feel of ranger garb on her back and under her legs. Still, she blushed fiercely as she turned to see the face of her rescuer. Her jaw dropped. "Wh-! O—o-o-orange! You're orange!" she stuttered. Ramano dropped her legs and lifted his gun. He fired straight at Tortura, who was slammed back from the impact as he'd tried to rush the ranger. "I get that." Ramano replied, kind jest in his voice. His mask retracted long enough for him to show her his face. A human face. Something to comfort her. Meanwhile, back at MMPR headquarters, the room was roaring with shocked silence, but soon erupted in praise and cheers and praying and joyful, confused tears! Zack said, "I don't know where he came from, but I'm glad he's on our side." As if to answer his question, The orange ranger remasked himself and, placing Kimberly behind him, stood in front of the rising tortura. "You're under arrest in the name of worm hole/warp rangers." Tortura responded by lashing out with a metal rod, which pierced through the spidery ranger's hide with jolts of electricity. Gurgling in agony, the ranger stumbled backwards, gasping. Torutra stood up. The orange ranger only lay gasping, currants of volts running through him like fire, his body blown away by the snapping explosion of electric currents ripping through him. Kimberly, who had once again felt hope glowing inside her like a pink light, felt her stomach plummet as she saw the monster's face twist with rage. She whimpered as he strode up to her, grabbed her roughly by the cheeks, and then slapped her, throwing her to floor! He then turned on his heel and grabbed a needle deftly from the table, heating it up. He then walked over the orange ranger. He leaned down over his face and spat. "I don't know where you came from, ranger, but I do know this. When I'm going to tie you up…and you are going to watch me play my games with her until you beg for death yourself. And I'll give it to you. And it will be more agonizing, and more painful than her death ever will be. I'm going to pry you from that armor and-" Tortura, in his rage, didn't notice the ranger arch back his foot and bend his toes. Tortura did however feel the claws rip into his lower abdomen. Toruta buckled. Ramano didn't stop. It was one thing to threaten him. He hated the thought of torture more than anything. That made him nervous. It was another thing to torture the woman. That revolted him, and made him angry. But to show absolutely no remorse…to continue to want to do this to anyone. That put the spider over the water spout. Behind his mask, a black rage swept over his face, venom coursing through him. Lifting the monster off the floor, he slammed the creature onto the table and tied him up, by his own legs and wrists…and left him there. The rangers watched in shock. Suddenly, the orange ranger turned on his heel and, with his silver claws of fury, pummeled the rubber out of toruta, not letting him breath as he ceaselessly clawed and hammered tortura in the face and stomach and all over. Soon, the monster was down and almost out cold. The orange ranger then walked away and picked something up. He returned uncoiling a whip he'd seen on the wall. Toruta's own eyes bugged out. IT was one thing to torute, another to be tortured entirely. "Please, ranger, no...mercy" he begged. On any other circumstance, this would have worked. This was not another circumstance. The orange ranger reared back his hand, then strikes the monster with his own whip. Ranger energy coursed through the whip and glowed as it struck hard and thick and stingingly, an orange energy like fire light trailing it. In an explosion, tortura is gone. He couldn't take what he dished out. Ramano then coiled the whip and turned and walked over to Kimberly and picked her up silently. The rangers watched on screen as, in a flash of orange and blue, the orange ranger disappeared from the globe. A few minutes later, he had ported into the MMPR base, where everyone ran to Kimberly, rushing her. Kimberly, not caring about her nakedness, erupted into tears. She sobbed loudly and messily as Trini wrapped her in a robe, before the rest of her friends hugged her in a massive group, crying nearly as hard as she was. Kimberly finally turned from the group, resting between Trini and Tommy. "Thank-you….thank you…I never thought I'd get out of there alive. God bless you!" She finally managed shakily, but strongly, and, with shaky steps, stumbled into the orange ranger, hugging him fiercely. Ramano was about to respond when, on the globe, a voice was roaring hoarsely. The orange ranger gently thrust Kimberly away and ported back to the torture room.

As he flashed in, Ramano already saw that he was surrounded by figures. These figures turned out to be putties, now holstering guns at him, Zedd standing behind the mass of putties. Tortura was loosening his binds as he struggled. "Hello, Orange Ranger" Zedd clipped. "Wretch" spat Ramano. "You're next." Zedd smiled. "You can't hold to that promise ranger, …and I slap a lot harder than Tortura does, I assure you." The orange ranger remained silent. Zedd smirked. "No witty comeback then?" The orange ranger cocked his head behind his mask and inquired. "Zedd the conqueror… _slaps_?" Zedd's expression didn't change, but he had turned red with rage. "Fire! Kill him!" he snarled. The putties aimed their lasers and fired. Zedds lair rocks and quakes. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. One second, he is alone in a room full of putties, preparing for his last stand. The next, he is back at the base. What happened?


End file.
